myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Trigger Happy!
There, he sat in the lobby of this extravagant hotel. Surrounded by both politicians and celebrities alike. Mingling among normal citizens hoping for either a big break in their business meeting or just some time away from the children. They were ignorant of the true dealings that were happening around them. The whispers and hidden agendas masqueraded in luxury and diversions. He hoped to own several establishments like this. Hotels were magical places where people would go to forget the troubles of the world. It was true heroics to offer someone a bed and security. Do not worry about cleanliness or even your own safety. This world was one of emotion. And hospitality was built off that one word. Ezekiel sipped his crimson wine. Dressed in a black houndstooth sports coat on top of a light pink dress shirt. His white pants created a vibrant contrast which spoke of a man who often clashed the luxury lifestyle with his casual spirit. He awaited him. Usually she would force him to do these things by himself...but...this might need some extra help. However, the ebony olympian despised the Titans. And he couldn't stand that steroid infused meathead even more. Soon, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard throughout the lobby as civilians turned to see the source of said noise before their face shifted from curiosity to pure shock. Before them, there stood a gigantic man as he towered over them. Cloaked in what seemed to be a disgusting green cloak, this man clearly cared little about how society saw him as he walked up to Ezekiel and stared down at him. "Johnson..." was the only thing that came from his lips as he ignored the gnats surrounding them. To him, Ezekiel was someone of interest. A symbol of power. One of the few individuals who garnered his attention within the organization he allied himself with. Weight of the World was an impressive Quirk as it did nothing nobody had been able to do before: it stopped him. For that feat alone, it was something that made him want to fight him. Test his might in the glory that was combat. However, that couldn't be done now, no matter how much the urge rose within him. He would take it out on some gnats later. "Of course it would've been too much for you to dress normally," Ezekiel mumbled. He sipped his wine once more and turned to the massive Titan known only as Atlas. His voice brought back memories to that night. When the two first met. Mnemosyne forced Ezekiel to prove his worth to her, even though she was the one forcing servitude upon him. She needed to make sure Ezekiel could hold his own weight. Surely, there existed not another being who earned their name more than Atlas. Had it not been for his quirk, Ezekiel would've been demolished. But the ebony Olympian also wielded a power that allowed him to hold the world upon his shoulders. Perhaps this was the reasoning behind their forced team up? Regardless, Ezekiel would be lying if he said that fight wasn't the time of his life. Hell, just sitting before him brought out that side of Ezekiel. And so, he sipped his wine and allowed the rush to overwhelm him. "Atlas. As big and conspicuous as always. Are you ready for the mission?" Giving a grunt of acknowledgment, Maverick glanced around at the crowd of civilians who were keeping their distance from the duo. The mere sight of them made him want to scoff in disgust. Gnats who were under the assumption that heroes would protect them, not pulling their own weight within the world. It was sickening to see how reliant they were crusaders of justice, how naive they were. Though, it wasn't his problem. He would simply show them worth of possessing power. After all, Might controls everything, and without might, you can't protect anything. Not even yourself. "Let's go. Being around these gnats sickens me to my core."